


Lighthouse (f/f Benverly)

by Weresnake



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbend, Pining, college au sort of, cooking with your crush, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: After the events of Derry are long behind the both of them, they somehow find each other in college./``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````\Beverly intrigued her. In the dense sea of college students, she shined alone. A tower of a scorching red-haired lady in tattered pants. The pale denim jacket Benny saw her take everywhere was hugging her hips so taut you would’ve thought they were sewed on. In an odd sense, she was a lighthouse with a rosy face that *called* to Ben.‘Come over… I’m safe’Her feet felt heavy in the plain shoes that lead the way towards Beverly.‘We won’t lose eachother again.’
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lighthouse (f/f Benverly)

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling really sapphic lately so I wrote this. 
> 
> Twitter is @Shit_Bish if yall wanna come yell with me about wlw benverly or whatever  
> Song inspo - Exploration from the Caroline Soundtrack

Beverly intrigued her. In the dense sea of college students, she shined alone. A tower of a scorching red-haired lady in tattered pants. The pale denim jacket Benny saw her take everywhere was hugging her hips so taut you would’ve thought they were sewed on. In an odd sense, she was a lighthouse with a rosy face that called to Ben.

‘Come over… I’m safe’

Her feet felt heavy in the plain shoes that lead the way towards Beverly.

‘We won’t lose eachother again.’

The students parted away from Ben as her eyes remained hopelessly fixed on the girl. Did it make sense that Beverly felt familiar? She had no idea, but it felt right to stride up behind Beverly from Chem2023 and pat her on the shoulder with a small hand. The girl in question twirls around gracefully and Ben almost falls over herself with how the hair bounces on her head. It was her eyes that held her still though.

“Oh hey, your Benny right?” She asks casually.

“Yep.” Ben pops the last letter and rubs the back of her neck. Thinking of things to say was hard enough, thinking of things to talk about with your crush felt impossible. “I was wondering… Do you want to finish the project tonight?”

Beverly checks her phone with a quick flourish, possibly looking over her schedule. “Hm, yeah I can do that for you girl but my place is a total mess. How about you swing by at eight?”

It didn’t even cross Bennys mind to come over to Beverlys place. She just figured the library was suitable enough. So her mouth hangs open a little, “that’s fine. I haven’t finished unpacking either.”

Then there’s a beat of silence Ben picks up. Beverly is looking for an answer, did she miss something? Her stomach is tight with dread at the awkward stumble in conversation from how caught up she was with seeing Beverlys place.

“Oh! Sorry. Eight is fine,” she then adds, “or any time for that matter.”

That obviously does the trick as a grin pulls at Beverlys lips and she holds out her hand. “Deal.”

Benny takes it and shakes the warm, slender hand with her own ‘deal’ answered back.

Just as it seemed like the conversation was drawing to an end, Beverly gives her one last twist. Her other hand pulls out a navy-blue marker that she pulls the cap off with her teeth and begins scribbling something on Bens hand. Her cheeks begin to burn and her head swivels in every direction except down where Beverly was branding her.

“This is my number, in case either of us have to change plans.” Beverly explains and Benny finally checks. Indeed it was her number, scrawled in neat numbers over the bend of her forefinger and knuckle. A little “- <3” tails the set of numbers and it makes Ben lightheaded in how cute it looks. Is this what being high feels like? Was it possible to get high from a crush? 

An alarm goes off and Beverlys tender eyes widen in surprise. “Oh fuck-shit. Gotta go to class.” She shoulders her bag and gives Ben a nod, “smell ya later Benny babe.”

Ben watches her speed walk away, holding her hand with this starry look in her eyes.

###### 

###### 

She relays the memory from half an hour ago while poking the cafeterias quiche on her plate. Just out of sight, she hears the gentle clicking of keyboard keys. Another poke of the eggy food, and the clicking ceases. 

"God, what the fuck is wrong with Business majors." A frustrated voice mutters. 

"You're a business major too Eddie." She points out on impulse. This wasn't the first time they had this exact exchange, nor was it the second or third time. It was simply one of those comforting inside jokes they shared.

"Yeah but what the fuck is wrong with business majors." He says a little more emboldened. "Like my classmates decided to come begging to me for todays notes because they were too hungover during class. Idiots."

"Did you send it to them still?" She asks with a smile.

"Of course I did, I'm not that big of an asshole." There's a 'woosh' sound of the email carrying the notes that can be heard clearly from his laptop. He promptly closes it and sets it in his laptop case, then backpack. He runs a hand through his hair out of habit, which only makes the one side look messier then before like a mild case of bedhead. "Everything alright Ben? You seem spacey." He asks and she does feel genuinely touched by the concern. However, it makes her want to giggle as things couldn't be better.

"I'm working with Beverly tonight." She answers sheepishly. His eyebrows shoot up. "Really? About time."

"Gee thanks Eddie," she answers back with her face scrunched up in a mock frown.

"I mean, this crush has been going on since the semester started two... Three weeks ago?" He continues on, ignoring her snark while mildly watching the other students walk about the cafeteria.

"It feels longer then that." Ben answers honestly as she slides back in her seat. Its true how the crush feels so old that its ingrained in her. Lots of guys had asked her out or tried to flirt but she would always shut them down. "You know what I mean?"

His lips pull to one direction as he chews the inside of his cheek in thought. There's something burning on his mind she cold gather, just from the way his face twists into that thoughtful expression.

"Maybe." He finally answers. "I don't know, but I'm happy for you getting this chance." 

"Thanks. You're a good friend," she points out, "you know that right?" 

He snorts, "I sure hope so. It'd suck for you to have a bad friend to talk about your sappy crush with."  
A grape sails by his head and he yelps in surprise at it. She giggles out loud at him scowling back at her. "Ben!"

"What?" She squeaks between giggles, "I couldn't help myself!"


End file.
